


A decade's service

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Genie AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginnings, Dimension Travel, Friendships and first meetings, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Origin Story, genie au, how do I even, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Eclipse knew the idea of having any wish she wanted granted was too good to be true. Wishing for her mother's health brought her into the Realm of the Djinn, mystical magical beings whom believe themselves above mortals. For fear of never seeing her family again and forced to serve out ten years as payment, her luck finds her a way to Promethea, Primal Djinn and a woman of high regard, and her daughter, Solstice. But instead of the slavery she had thought she would be forced to live, she finds a means of supporting her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only Solstice and Promethea are my OCs.  
> Eclipse and her family belong to TheBigLoserQueen and  
> Hasbro owns Swindle.
> 
> This AU is my property, born from the idea of Djinn from the Dungeons and Dragons table top game, with some tweaks.

Promethea, Eclipse, Solstice  
  
Genie AU

A decade's service

* * *

  
  
Promethea sighed, not from the heat of the market and not from the massing of people surrounding her.  
  
What urked her was the lack of promenant stock these slavers were trying to pawn off on the public. She scowled at the scruffy conditions, the poor state of the slaves and from their own attitudes. So many rebellious souls unwilling to accept their roles now. How any mortal survived through life without accepting this absolute law was beyond her. Nothing is free, neither were wishes.  
  
Shadowed by her entourage, elegant maids in equally elegant gowns and strong, built men carrying only a few pieces she had the mind to purchase. Sparing glance back, to ensure no one had attempted to bother her men, she smiled at their cargo. Her daughter was growing so quickly, having to buy a new wardrobe to fit her...and to replace the gowns she tore trying to climb their home.  
  
As adventurous as she was, her daughter always hid her loneliness. With very few within her home close to her age, Solstice had little friends and her little light was not dealing with it well. She was becoming rebellious, taking risks that may very well harm her. She was almost fifteen years old, a normal age for any child to rebel against their parents but she refused to allow her child to harm herself for the selfish need for attention.  
  
"Aha~ Welcome my dear lady," the smooth, oily voice turned Promethea from her thoughts. Swindle, a rather proud but successful slaver or 'Indentured Service Provider' as he prefered to call it, had more than once offered his services to her. He was lucritive, expensive and as shrewd as an avarice-ridden cretin. But none could deny his gift with the gab nor his negotiating prowess.  
  
"Greetings Swindle," she offered merely a nod, holding her head high as she surveyed his large booth. His weath allowed him to swing influence with the Market Masters; allowing him to have a larger auction stage than most and a large display pen to show off his stock. Thankful in her mind, he at least presented his stock well. Every one of his precurred wishers were dressed proper, clean and shaven and kept in good health. Few were rebellious and violent, though some were shaken and fearful of every movement patrons made.  
  
"A fine day it seems, with your presence simply radiating light. Dare I say you make even the sun swoon," he smirked, glinting his many rings and swishing his expensive and vibrant silk robes. None of which impressing the Primal Djinn.  
  
"Spare me your bluster, Swindle. I have not the time nor the patience for it," her quip closed his next compliment, shaking the dealer in the hope he hadn't turned her away. "Speak plainly. Do you have any wishes in their teens?" His sudden darkening look and curious glances around the streets and neighbouring stalls rolled the matriarch's eyes. "Legal Teens. Desiring anyone younger should be strung up, you insult me with such a presumption." Turning to move on to the next stall, wishing to ignore the businessman only to hear his panicked apology.  
  
"A thousand pardons, my dear lady," his low bows shifted quickly, ordering his attendants to pull out the required wishers, offering Promethea a seat and ordering more attendants to tend to her entourage with soft silken seats, food and drink and anything they required. Touched, if only just, by his attention to her staff as much as herself, she smiled to a young woman as she was handed a goblet. Drawing only small sips of the liquid gold, each wisher was paraded out for her.  
  
There were beings so different from her own, some appeared to be living planets or formed water, others were graced with different styles of wings from large gossamer butterfly wings, thin chitin wings to large webbed or feathered wings. Some had multiple legs while others had none. Long hair, short hair, no hair. Unrecognisable appendages and dazzelling eyes, all of which any high standing djinn would love to decorate their household with.  
  
Promethea wasn't that shallow.  
  
"And what was your wish, child?"  
  
The only question she had asked each wisher. No matter how strong they were, how skilled they were or how beautiful they were, none could appeal to her interests.  
  
Their wishes were all the same.  
  
Riches beyond their stations. Knowledge of things unknown. Power over others, or powers over elements. Forming love where no love resided. Bringing back the dead. Freedom from oppression. Even wishing the deaths of others.  
  
She turned her nose at all of them. Some of the wishes may have been for others but they came from very selfish means. All dark, deplorable weeds she refused to have in her garden.  
  
"Is this truely all you have?" bored from the last wisher; a rather shallow dame who had wished for youth and beauty, despite already having both naturally.  
  
Swindle dabbed a cloth over his tanned brow, nervous and thinking hard to turn this situation. In his mild panic, an attendant of his - an obviously trusted one from his informal whisper to his master's ear - brought his smile back.  
  
"In fact, my Lady Promethea, I do have one last teen in my menagerie," directing his helpful attendant, he remained with Promethea. "She is only a new aquisition, she had a reletively easy wish to grant and was brought here almost immediately."  
  
Nodding, still unamused with his antics, she waited for this 'new aquisition' to appear. With the stock she had seen, she had no doubt her time today would have been wasted. The whole point of today was to aid her daughter, but if her only gift could be clothes and other knick-knacks, it would have to do for today though not her desired outcome.  
  
"Lady Promethea," turning to her name, Promethea watched as Swindle guided a rather peculiar sight toward her.  
  
She had no wings, no extra or missing limbs, nothing outrageous about her. Fair skin, long chocolate brown hair, violet eyes. Despite her young age, Promethea could see the child took care of herself. She could also see the slight tanning of her skin, and how she held her hands, this child no doubt worked.  
  
"Her name, my lady, is Eclipse. She's wants known as a human." Swindle warbled off the details he had no doubt interrogated the girl for. Promethea could see one small difference with, besides her appearence, that the rest of Swindle's stock lacked. She stood tall, almost confident, and didn't make any moves to shy away or try to defy. She had seen humans similar to Eclipse before, given how close their realm was to the Djinns'. She had heard of some breaking through the barriers dividing their sphere of existance and made fairly competant workers. Some were even gifted with magic, thought only to be restricted to the elven or elemental beings most slavers prided themselves on selling.  
  
No, this one was definitely promising.  
  
"Tell me, child," her voice cut Swindle's triad off, her eyes glinting at Eclipse. "What was your wish?"  
  
"M-my wish...my lady?" she had manners, a desirable trait for the Primal djinn.  
  
"Yes, your wish. Was did you ask for in exchange for a decades service here?" she allowed her time to form her answer. She would know if the girl was lying. Something she hoped wouldn't occur; she was finding such promise with Eclipse.  
  
"My wish...I-it was for my mother, my Lady."  
  
"Your mother?" curious, Promethea sat up in her seat.  
  
"You see...my mother has not been well, not for a long time," Eclipse recalled those memories, and Promethea could see they were hard to swallow. "I've tried to help where she couldn't, take care of my family and her but..." Promethea's heart ached for the girl. Of course given the wear of her skin, her family had to at least have been some middle-class in some backwater village for times to be so tough. Not something to snub at but the care she was showing spoke more to her predicament then status alone. "Blight had taken our lands, worsening my mother's already frail health. My father worries, we all worried she might not..." taking a breath, collecting her thoughts, Eclipse regained her composure. "Ten years mean little if it means my mother is cured."  
  
"Cured?" Finally, Promethea had found a decent individual. Uncommon as if was to find those with selfless wishes, it was rare to find them completely given to someone else.  
  
"Yes. I wished for my mother to be cursed of her ailments, for good health to all in my family. And... if I had to work to pay for that wish, then I would." Eclipse had been honest, just as Swindle's attendant told her to be. She had never met such an impossing woman, not even the Lord's wife could come close to this woman.  
  
"Tell me, what did you do at home to help your family?" Promethea stood, closing in on Eclipse.  
  
"I... I cooked and cleaned, made sure the house was in good shape. I tended to our small gardens while my brother and father tended the fields," Eclipse shifted as the woman, now dwarfing her considerably, circled around her. She tensed as long nailed hands touched her hair and trailed her back.  
  
"Did you have other siblings?"  
  
"A sister...a younger sister," Eclipse watched as Promethea stood before her, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"And... how would you describe your care of your sister?" it was an odd question, but no doubt lead on from something.  
  
"I... don’t know what you mean?"  
  
"Did you make her happy? Did you help her grow? Learn right from wrong, mentor her as she grew?" Promethea was pleased Eclipse pondered her question, taking her time to form an answer showed she took care. Watching her nod was all she needed to see.  
  
"Swindle, what is your asking price?"  
  
Swindle appeared beyond pleased with the outcome, ushering Promethea away as his attendants returned the others to the back pens.  
  
"Eclipse, please remain with Sylan and Myran, they will keep an eye on you," confused, Eclipse jumped as the two elegant woman with Promethea stepped beside her. To her shock and wonder, one of them was an elf! Not just any sort like the disposed people she would see on market days, discriminated by the bigots of the city, but a Snow elf, like the ones from her mother's stories. Long white hair, pale skin and intense blue eyes. She was more than the stories had told. The other, again to her amazement, appeared to be a living tree. Despite the appearance of rough bark making most of her body, long strings of moss decorated and small branches stemming from her head. Her garments, unlike the snow elf's, were more like silken ribbons or drapes wrapped around her body but allowed much of her body to be seen. What could be seen sprung forth flowers of all different types, some Eclipse could recall and others she had never seen before.  
  
Both women giggled at her childlike wonder, the elf wove her snow magic to dust Eclipse's hair with snowflakes while the tree maiden formed a few flowers and tucked them behind Eclipse's ear.  
  
She had feared what the other slaves had told her, of the cruelty of Djinns and the disregard their servants gave towards others, but they had been nothing but kind.  
  
"Always a pleasure and honour to do business with you, my Lady~" Swindle's words turned their attention back, watching Promethea approach with an ownership stroll and a small pendant. Eclipse instantly recognised the pendant as the one she had wished on. Why did she have it?  
  
"Yes yes Swindle," brushing the seller off, Promethea's smile returned. "Come along everyone, we must depart for home. Eclipse," turning to her name, Promethea guided her to her side. What Eclipse noticed, however, were the many stares other Djinns and sellers shot their way. Sure she was walking alongside Promethea but was that truely uncommon? "I purchased your contract for a rather specific reason, one I wish to...discuss before we reach my villa."  
  
"Villa?" Eclipse had seen such places back home. Only the wealthiest or strong and prosperous vineyards had such homes. Promethea chuckled at her gasp, ushering them onto a large, flying transport. Eclipse marvelled the structure, having seen none before now. She couldn't even describe what the contraption was except as a flying, oval carriage. She watched as Promethea directed her maids and then men with them, watching them bow and move about the spacious rear of the flying carriage; she, however, was ushered further to the front with Promethea. Opening to a private seating space, Promethea guided her to sit before her.  
  
With a wave of her hand, a table appeared and filled itself with fruits, nuts and small treats; all of which were making Eclipse's mouth water.  
  
"Please, eat while we discuss the terms of your service," waving her hand again, a goblet appeared while a small wine glass appeared before Eclipse. Taking it graciously, she watched as it filled itself with a familiar liquid. A berry concoction her sister, Red Moon, had made with the berries from their garden. Fondly, she savoured the drink in case it would be her last.  
  
"Now, the task I have acquired you for is thus," from her hand, Eclipse watched as the image of another Djinn took form. She was much younger than Promethea, even younger than herself it seemed. Long golden hair, tied up in a ponytail and decorated with chains and jewelled clips. But her attired seemed more for running and movement than the elegant gown Promethea and her entourage wore. Bell pants, soft slippers and loose sleeves attached to a halter of some kind. Far more skin then even the most risque prostitute would wear back home. "This is my daughter, Solstice," showing she understood with a nod, Promethea continued. "She is the jewel of my life but, alas, she is a very lonely child. I don't have many in my home who are her age nor have the time to play and interact with her. Thus she is turning to more...undesirable means of entertainment." Whisking the image away, Eclipse watched as the Lady moved aside for the mother in Promethea. "I worry for her. Worry she might do something so reckless she'll get hurt. I have no issue in her running and climbing about but...this behaviour always leads to a lifestyle of theft, banditry and primus knows what else," sighing, she returned her gaze to Eclipse. "Your service then, is to be her attendant, her confidant, her friend. I never force any to do what they do not wish, but your service is to attend to her needs but keep her moral compass straight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Eclipse could tell the moment Promethea started describing her. It would no doubt had been the same for her brother and sister. Despite being older, she could see he was considering illegal acts in order to support their family, something she ensured didn't happen. And she sister, watching her become content with her place, encouraged her to become more. Both had benefited, and now her Djinn employer was asking her to do the same for her child. If that is what ten years will ask of her, then she'd do it.  
  
"Wonderful!" Prometha smiled, "Now please eat up, I cannot speak for Swindle's ability to feed his stock but I refuse to leave my staff wanting. I'll discuss the house rules by the time we arrive."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady," Eclipse, despite her hunger, took her time and graciously thanked Promethea for her meal. Promethea, on the other, simply smiled and applauded Eclipse's manners before getting down into details. Eclipse remained attentive as she ate, surprised by the care and extent Promethea cared for those in her service. Her own room, even a small wage, she even offered to pay her with gifts to her family to aid them in her absence. It was almost too much to be even consider being real. However, she had high expectations as well. Her tasks spanned from not only tending to Solstice but to Promethea as well. She would be required to help with cooking and cleaning, with gardening and other outdoor chores, she would have to serve their guests visiting or at her regular galas and functions; serving drinks, running errands and perhaps to perform if she had the skill and aptitude for it.  
  
Their talks spanned the trip, coming to an end when the transport landed. Following closely behind, Eclipse froze in place. This place couldn’t be a simple villa, it looked more like a palace or a castle. The main manor sat atop rings of gardens, the sound of rushing water echoed from man-made rivers and creeks looping the gardens and irrigating the spanning fields taking up the rest of the land. Large vineyards beside long orchards. Marble archways lined in gold, fine cobblestone pathways paved with pearl and quartz.  
  
In her awe, she watched in surprise as others working in the fields and gardens ran to the main road, each standing in single file on both sides.  
  
“Welcome Home, Mistress Promethea.”  
  
Such dedication, and all of them looked healthy and happy. Promethea had nodded to them, acknowledging their greeting, and had even asked a few of the stronger men to collect the other items she had purchased on her trip out. Her hand, lightly placed on Eclipse’s shoulder, brought her out of her awe. Guided down the main pathway, it winded to a large open courtyard, an elaborate fountain decorated its centre, depicting mermaids or other aquatic maidens cradled or frozen in motion as they spouted water from their hands or mouths.  
  
“Mother!” a voice called from inside, but instead of someone running from the main entrance, a gold blur ran across the rooftops and jumped down. Solstice, matching the image Promethea had conjured hours before. However, her dress was much different than the image; lacking all the golden chains and jewels scattered over her head, arms and legs, she wore plain, silk blue pants fitted tight, a wrapped top with saffron sleeves and matching ballet flats.  
  
Rushing from within the house, two other servants ran out panting for breath while bowing low.

"Forgive us, Mistress," one of them huffed, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"We...we tried to get lady Solstice to change before you arrived, but she refused to leave the roof."

"I told you it was okay," Solstice shrugged, "I was practising that's all, and the roof has the best views," turning to her mother, Solstice paused from Promethea's stare. Crossing her arms, Solstice pouted.

"Darling," was all Promethea had to say to break Solstice down. " We have spoken of them."

"Yeah well excuse me for not finding embroidery and stupid lessons entertaining," Solstice huffed, but like any teen she couldn't face her mother, couldn't face her disappointment. "I was bored."

"Then perhaps we might remedy that," that caught her attention, turning back to her mother as she brought Eclipse forward. Solstice was surprised to see someone her age with her mother. She never came back with anyone just turned legal.

"Mother! Please tell me you didn't!"

"Oh really Solstice, where are your manners," Promethea huffed, smiling to Eclipse. "Her name is Eclipse, and she has been aquired to be your lady-in-waiting."

"But mother! You know I hate slavery! Why waste your money on someone like...like..."

"She is here for her family," Solstice swallowed her words, turning back. "Her wish was to save her mother from illness, she has agreed to work to support her family. And you know full well no one here is here against their will." Promethea could see the wheels turning in Solstice's mind, watching her glance to Eclipse.

Eclipse had no idea what was going on between the two Djinns. It was a relief to know no one here was considered a slave, though it did ask if anyone else here was in a similar situation to her. Brought out of her throughts when two bright aqua eyes captured hers, she was surprised to find Solstice mere inches from her, eyes locked on her. Something swirled in those crystal pools, wisps of gold swirling in ripples of water. She remained fixed until Solstice jumped back, shocked and surprised.

"You really did..." Promethea approached the pair, a hand on Eclipse while the other offered the scroll and strange pendant to Solstice.

"You remember what I taught you? You must now grant her wish."

"What? You mean it hasn't?" Eclipse gasped, worry growing within her. If she had been taken, the shock would no doubt have shaken her family. The effect of it might've affected her mother.

"Swindle had informed me he was organising the granting of the wish upon your commencement of service, but my daughter requires this training. She will be responsible of your wish as your contract," she could understand her shock and worry. "Fret not, your mother's condition hasn't changed." Given that small glimpse of hope, Promethea urged Solstice forward. "I shall leave you both to seal the contract."

Solstice shifted as her mother left them, returning inside with her belongings and entourage. Eclipse could see she was becoming awkward, the way the young Djinn shifted and wavered.

"Um...m-my lady?" her address caught Solstice off. "How...how is this supposed to work?"

"Well..." Solstice turned to the scroll, unrolling it and quickly skimming its words. "This is so weird. Why did mother have to do this," Solstice soon started pacing. "Honestly I'd just send you home. I hate how they find it fine to steal people from their homes for these stupid wishes!" Eclipse was surprised. Given how everyone in the market seemed fine with this as did her mother, all seemed content with using wishes to collect servants and debters. But this djinn seemed different. "I don't like ordering people, I hate being served, I don't like this at all..."

"Well," Eclipse paused her triad, turning Solstice to her. "We...this doesn't have to be like that," caught surprised, Solstice allowed Eclipse to guide her to the fountain. "Your mother wanted me...to be your friend," Watching her eyes widen, Eclipse stopped her from commenting. "And I want to pay for my wish, I want to cure my mother. And I'll serve, or do whatever you want, so she can be healthy again."

"But...that's not how friendships are supposed to be. At least...not how the books..."

"I like books," perking up, Solstice found Eclipse smiling. "I love reading, and sometimes teaching."

"So...do you like gardens?"

"Yes, especially with lots of different flowers."

"What about views? The villa has lots of views."

"Yes."

"And running? Climbing?"

"I'm afraid I'm not that good at climbing," Eclipse admitted. "But I'd be happy to watch you." Solstice's smile grew, maybe this could be something good. "Besides, friends are supposed to help eachother try new things. We could learn new skills or interests together."

"And...your not saying that because of mother?" Solstice turned hopeful, watching Eclipse in the hopes she'd agree, that everything she said wasn't because of her mother.

"Of course not," Solstice moved faster than Eclipse had anticipated, enveloping the older human into a hug. To her surprise, Eclipse watched as Solstice began to glow. A warm sense enveloped them, washing away any worry or concern she had to a moment. Pulling back, it was as if Solstice had pulled the blanket of calm back, smiling as bright as she was glowing. Was this because she was a djinn?

Calming themselves and getting back on track, Solstice had read out the terms of the contract and the wish. Taking Eclipse's hand, she rushed through the manor. Eclipse was shocked how fast they were moving, almost everything was a blur before they came to a complete stop. A little shaken, unused to the sudden pace, she managed to compose herself to find they were in a lavish room. Silks hung from the high ceiling, draps hanging down to decorate the room in a mass of colours. A large round bed occupied most of the room, covered in pillows and blankets. Solstice urged her to sit on the bed as she disappeared behind a changing screen.

Eclipse had never thought once in her life she would be in a room like this. A room only someone of royalty or nobility would have. Yet here she was. Distracted by the blankets, some were soft and furry, others were smooth and silky. The pillows felt like clouds captured in fabric skins; holding on in her hands, she thought it would escape if she held too hard.

"Alright," coming out from the screen, Eclipse gaped at her attire change. Four small fairies appeared out from the screen as Solstice emerged. She looked closer to Promethea's image; a long skirt billowing out with different layers and colours of chiffon, satin and silk. Fastened to her shaping hips, long gold chains dangled and hung in loops, reaching up to her tube-styled top, chaffon sleeves lined with small diamonds to her belled sleeves. A veil hung from her hair, now down and brushed out, while a small diadem kept most of it out of her face. "Sorry about the change, but this is kinda how I have to go."

"Go?" Eclipse asked, broken out of her surprise.

"Well, since your wish was for someone else, I need to administer it to them. And Mother would kill me if I went out in my 'casual' look," offering her hand, Eclipse accepted. "I'll need you to show me where you live, that way I can give the wish to your mother."

"We're...going to my home?"

"Well yeah, I can't grant the wish from here, especially if your mother is as sick as the contract says she is," showing the scroll, Eclipse saw where Solstice had meant. Swindle had written down everything she had told him when he brought her here. Seemed he didn't care how much she had said her mother's health was private. "So, all I need you to do is just think of your home and I can take us there."

"Your magic is that strong? But you're...so..." Eclipse rethought her comment. That would've been rude to say aloud but Solstice's laughter said otherwise.

"Nah, all Djinns know how to traverse the barriers between worlds, mother had to stop me from jumping around the Spheres when I was six," her smile had been infectious, pulling Eclipse's own as she pictured a child getting to such mischief.

Clearing her mind, Eclipse pictured her home. The small fields of wheat and corn, her small garden of vegetables and her sister's berry bushes. Their small cottage, far enough from the bustling village but close enough to sell their stock. The small kitchen she would cook, where they shared their meals. Where her memories resided.

"Eclipse, we're here."

Opening her eyes, Eclipse was shocked to find Solstice was right. They stood just before the fence lining their land. But how? When she was brought through before, Eclipse had almost thrown up from almost being crushed. Wasn't crossing the Spheres supposed to be difficult for mortals? That was what Swindle had explained.

"Is that your father?" Eclipse looked across the field, looking where Solstice had pointed. It was! She could recognise his greying brown hair and darkened skin. Solstice could see she wanted to run to him, badly from the way she shifted. "I can catch up, if you want to talk to him." Eclipse bolted the moment she was given permission.

Calling out his name, her father looked up in shock. Even from that distance, Solstice could see the tears welling up in his eyes, spilling over as Eclipse lept into his arms. Their shouts and cries called over another young man, his own cries joining them. Solstice slowly approached but noticed the cottage door open, another young girl helping a woman out.

The moment she saw them cry out, the woman lost her footing. In the blink of an eye, Solstice had rushed forward, closing the distance and caught the woman.

"Mother!" Eclipse, leaving her father and siblings to stand with Solstice. It was only now she had noticed her family had seen Solstice. Her mother was in awe, staring at the djinn as if she had seen an angel while her father, brother and sister turned fearful.

"Let go of my wife!" her father cried, moving to intervene when Eclipse stopped him.

"No, Papa. She's here to help mother," confused, he watched as Solstice helped his wife to a bench by the door. Eclipse tended to her shaken sister; Red Moon had been in tears hugging her but had shied away once Solstice suddenly appeared beside their mother. Smokebomb, her brother, stood protectively before them both, glaring at Solstice as she tended to their mother.

"Ma'am," breaking her out of her revere, Radar blinked as Solstice took her hands. "Your daughter has wished for your health. I'm here to fulfill that wish," a soft gasp passed her lips.

"You're...a djinn? But, you're so young," Radar gaped.

"My mother bought Eclipse's contract... for me," Solstice admitted, feeling the glares of her family intensifying behind her.

"So you're making her a slave!" Smokebomb hissed.

"Slavery is illegal!" Airstrike, Eclipse's father, growled. He hadn't expected Solstice to turn to them, shaken by her burning glare.

"You're insulting my mother for even considering she'd indulge slavery," Solstice tone was even but her glow suddenly appeared again. "Mother never buys slaves. If anything, she saved Eclipse from the more vile of my kind." Solstice took a breath, seeing Eclipse's questioning look. "Eclipse...wanted her mother well again, so as part of the contract - as part of her wish - I am granting it."

"Contract?" Red Moon whispered, catching the Djinn's attention. Though she shied away, she leaned back after seeing Solstice's bright smile.

"Yes. Think of it as...a job!" Solstice felt so stupid she hadn't thought of that before. "For this wish, your sister will work for me and my mother," turning to Airstrike, she hoped she could assure the man of her intensions. "She'll be paid, taken care of and I swear, on my honor as a Djinn of Light, that no harm will ever come to her." Airstrike seemed to ponder this, turning to Eclipse to understand. He had known his daughter to do anything for their family but this, it just seemed wrong. Eclipse nodded, agreeing with what Solstice had said. "You can read her contract if you like, but I need to administer this wish now, or else..."

"Or else...what?" Smokebomb asked, his tone lessening a moment in confusion.

Solstice pondered her words but found no way of saying it softly. Instead, she turned to Radar. She could see it in her eyes and the mother understood.

"Now stay still, this might feel strange but I promise, everything will be right." Nodding, Radar remained in place as Solstice began to weave her magic. The family stood in shock and surprise as the light around them seemed to dim, as if night was coming. But all had been drawn to the young Djinn, her hands began glowing like small suns as she moved them over Radar. She only shifted in mild discomfort but remained in place.

Red Moon gasped, clinging to Eclipse and Airstrike as dark shadows fled from Radar's skin. Shapes like demons shrieked and fled while small inky black shades evaporated and rolled into Solstice's hands. Colour was slowly returning to Radar's skin, her sunken eyes firmed and filled out, dark circles disappearing. Her thinned hair turned vibrant again, falling in waves down her back. Finally, moving her hands over Radar's heart, Solstice pushed forward and forced her light into the woman. The family watched as Radar took on the same glow as the Djinn, releasing a small gasp before the glow faded.

Unbalanced, Solstice tripped back. Eclipse jumped forward, Airstrike close behind to catch the young Djinn. Opening her hands, the humans gasped and gagged at the smell of the terrible blank ink and sludge in her hands.

"Sorry, that took out a lot more that I thought... but your wish is fulfilled," Solstice regained her balance, standing before a healthy and rejuvenated Radar.

"Radar?" Airstrike stepped forward, grasping the cheek of his wife. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking away the sting before revealing her vibrant <colour> eyes. They had returned to what they once were. No longer clouded or sullen, but bright and alive. Tears welled up, the pair sharing a deep kiss and loving hug. Smokebomb, ignoring Solstice, fled to his well mother, Red Moon close behind. Eclipse, tears rolling down her eyes, faced Solstice.

"Thank you," Solstice smiled, thankful to help and welcoming Eclipse's hug. She couldn't return it too well with the black sludge still in her hands but Eclipse didn't seem to mind. Urging her to her family, Solstice pulled out a small kerchief and wiped the grime from her hands, scrunching it up and disposing it in a small flame. No mortal should touch that stuff.

"Milady?" Surprised by the address, Solstice turned to find Red Moon in front of her, still very much shy but holding her hands close to her chest. Pulling her courage, the young child did a quick curtsy. "T-thank you for making mama better." Finding the whole display adorable, Solstice knelt down to her level. Seeing she was a little startled, Solstice just smiled before pulling what magic she had left to make a small flower. Red Moon gaped at the strange flower. It looked like it was made of the pearls she had seen in the village boutiques, the necklaces the noblewomen wear, but it looked like a normal flower. The stalk was emerald green with long gold stamen cradled within the delicate petals.

"This is a pearl Sun Lily. I have lots of them in my garden," Solstice slowly took her hand, placing the flower within. "A small gift from a guest to her host." Red Moon, surprised by the gift and by its rarity, found her own smile growing. "And if you plant it in your garden, I guarantee it will flower all year round."

Clearing his throat, Solstice looked up to see Airstrike holding Red Moon's shoulders. Standing, Solstice could see the man was now ready to speak.

"Thank you, for healing my wife."

"It's your daughter whom you should thank, she was the one who made the wish," smiling, she directed him to Eclipse, still hugging and holding her mother with Smokebomb. "I'm just sorry this will have to end soon."

"Yes, you had mentioned a contract regarding this," nodding, Solstice presented the scroll to Airstrike, but noticed as a small crowd had gathered. "Maybe we should take this inside?" Airstrike looked up to see the few villages from the fields nearby coming to see what that phenomenon was. Nodding, he guided his family inside and welcomed Solstice in.

Smokebomb had been sure she would turn her nose at the humble dwelling; he had no doubt his father thought the same since most nobles had in the past. But Solstice moved to an offered seat and sat. She looked around the room but only seemed curious and intrigued by their home. Radar took a seat beside her with Eclipse on the other side, offering a small cup of water. Politely accepting, Solstice waited patiently for Airstrike to read the contract.  
  
"So, my daughter will be a servant in your home?" he asked, looking up from the scroll.

"Well my mother's but yes. She's been assigned to be my Lady-in-waiting," Solstice nodded.

"Oh, like Melody in the Headman's house?" Red Moon asked, Radar answering her daughter's question.

"And it says here she'll be paid?" Airstrike added.

"Yes, or however she wishes to be paid," Solstice nodded again, "Though that's normally for contractors who have already served ten years and wish to remain employed, but mother was moved by Eclipse's selfless wish and wanted to reward that kindness."

"Ten years?" Solstice turned to Smokebomb, who had asked the question.

"Right, like any wish made to a Djinn, there is a ten-year indentured servitude clause for the wish. Since Eclipse made the wish, she's required to work ten years in my realm to pay for the wish," Smokebomb didn't seem pleased by the arrangement but Airstrike had returned to the contract and found the clause.

"Is... there no other way to pay for it?" Radar asked, sighing as Solstice shook her head.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that. These laws have been around since the Spheres were first born. All Djinn's agreed to this term when it was first conceived; a wish in exchange for service. Otherwise there have been instances were other...malicious means of payment have been taken." Airstrike and Radar looked confused while Eclipse turned concerned. "There have been instances, millennia ago of course, where wishes were paid...with blood or lives. Some Djinn disliked the idea while some entertained the idea."

"So, it was like making a deal with the devil?" Airstrike asked, thoughtful of the alternative and thankful it was not the option for his daughter.

"Yes, but it’s illegal now to collect such payments for wishes, caused too much chaos and disruption between the Spheres of existence. Service brought balance and thus became the only method of payment." Airstrike continued to read, finding no other loopholes to free his daughter from this. These Djinn were very clear.

"But ten years?" Solstice nodded, solemn as it was.

"No more, no less. And I'll personally return her to you after the contract has been satisfied," Swearing to her words, Airstrike sighed.

"May we...see her? Or can she visit?" Radar asked, holding onto one more hope.

"Not as often I'm afraid, only trader and wish merchants can travel between the spheres freely," Solstice could tell she had dashed their last hopes. "If Eclipse wants to, we can provide services and gifts to you on her behalf, but she would be unable to see you for the ten years. That includes letters and other correspondence," Radar perked at the opportunity. "Such things are widely accepted by for Djinns to visit other spheres so frequently, since Eclipse wouldn't be allowed far from me as per the contract, my presence may destabilise this realm's natural order. I'm already affecting the order just by sitting here." Pointing out the window, Smokebomb gasped as their crops grew larger. Looking to a neighbour’s land, Airstrike could see their crops growing rapidly too.

"Well, it is only ten years," Eclipse stepped in, bringing her brother and father back. "It's not like I'll be gone forever."

Radar hugged her daughter close, Solstice moved aside to allow the family to have their moment.

"I'll let you say your goodbyes, but we'll need to leave soon," Solstice felt awkward as she left the home. It had only ever been her mother and herself, her father having left them both before she was born. Her mother was affectionate, if not overly, but she only had her mother's love. No brothers or sisters, no fathers' love. She didn't want to disturb that for Eclipse, given she was being taken away from it.

Waiting close to a half hour, Solstice was growing concerned for the gardens close by. Because of her light magic, it was causing life to flourish at an alarming rate. If she remained any longer, there would be a harsh bout of decay to compensate for her presence.

Hearing the door open, she turned to watch Eclipse leave with a packed bag and her family giving her their last goodbyes.

"I'm ready," Eclipse nodded, Solstice smiled but before she could open a gateway back, Airstrike placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me, promise Eclipse will stay safe," He wasn't demanding it, his voice spoke with the air of a concerned father. Smiling, Solstice ignited her fingertip with magic, writing strange symbols before the family. Unsure of what she was doing, they calmed as the symbols disappeared.

"To prove my promise and keep my word, I Solstice, Daughter and Heir of Promethea, swear no harm will come to your daughter. With that promise, I bless your home for the kindness you have shown to me," surprised by her gesture, Solstice explained. "When Djinns make promises, we need to tie them to something. That blessing binds to you, your family and your land. You won't know fatal illness nor minor, your land won't wither or fade."

"Thank you," Radar smiled, wrapping Solstice in a warm hug.

"We'll send word soon, I'll organise for a courier to travel between home and here on Eclipse's behalf," Radar nodded, thanking the kind Djinn again before watching her take Eclipse's hand.

They watched their daughter wave again before they both disappeared into a sphere of light. The moment they left, the fields stopped growing, returning to normal and the light in the sky returned to normal.

Ten years. It would only be ten years.  
  



End file.
